


Through the Dark

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 4 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: The cupboard under the stairs</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The cupboard under the stairs

Okay, right. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.

It’s not so much that Draco is scared. He’s really not. Muggles haven’t scared him since he was eight and his father kicked a homeless one in the street. He doesn’t even dislike them anymore. He can’t, really, when he’s seen during the war how like him they can be: full of fear, desperation, but unconditional hope that things can get better.

He’s just never seen so many at once, and they are all just so overwhelming. They know each other, and they understand each other, and they laugh at things Draco doesn’t find funny at all, namely at Draco.

His knees stuck to his chin, in the dark, listening to laughter and loud munching, Draco wishes he hadn’t come at all. Except that he kind of forced Harry to take him to his cousin’s engagement party. ‘It is a family event, Harry. You _have_ to take your other half with you,’ he’d said. Bollocks. Draco should have shut his gob when it was still time.

At least he’s found somewhere to hide now. Somewhere small and dark and maybe a little cramped, but somewhere he feels safe. He knows that no Muggle, even as drunk and jolly as they all seem to be, would think to come bother him in a cupboard under the stairs.

Still, Draco is happy, fifteen minutes later, when Harry knocks on his door. His anxiety has somewhat diminished and he’s even starting to get a little bored. While it shouldn’t be humanly possible, Harry manages to squeeze his long body in the cupboard and takes a sit opposite Draco.

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ Harry says softly. ‘Dudley insisted I came, but I knew my aunt and uncle wouldn’t be so pleased. Especially after discovering I’m a pouf.’ Through the very faint light, Harry looks into Draco’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry you needed to hide _here_ , though. It is not a very happy place. Full of bad memories.’

‘Let’s make new ones, then,’ Draco says in a whisper, and takes Harry’s hand in his.

Harry’s smile is blinding.


End file.
